


When the Tables Turn

by ArcaneMorganite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, and even more fluff, wow this pairing is gunna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneMorganite/pseuds/ArcaneMorganite
Summary: This is a fic primarily based on a piece of fanart I absolutely love (linked in the chapter notes).
"If I become strong and cool will you be my girlfriend?""Sure, maybe some day!"
Angela Ziegler never expected a little joke to become reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic is based on this fanart: http://nedmd.tumblr.com/post/153090876032/20-years-later-and-god-decided-to-turn-the-tables
> 
> I had this idea one night and wanted to quickly write it down while I had some inspiration. Primarily a warm up for a few other stories I'm working on. Enjoy!

_“So if I become really really strong and really cool – you’ll be my girlfriend?”_

_The question didn’t really come as a shock to Angela Ziegler, who’d been getting an earful from Fareeha Amari all morning all about just how much she admired the young doctor. The girl had brought her a flower earlier, and even told her she was the ‘prettiest woman I’ve ever seen,’ which was nothing short of hysterical._

_The seventeen-year-old prodigy was buried in paperwork, so the company (and her brand of comedy) was not unwelcomed.  She’d been making a small tally in her mind of the number of times Fareeha had flirted with her within the last fifteen minutes, and her count was already at around twenty._

_Angela could see the way the young girl blushed whenever she walked into a room, or the way she stuttered over her words at every attempt to strike up conversation.  Her little crush was obvious, and honestly hilariously cute.  She’d have to have a conversation about it with Ana over tea, she’d be absolutely enthralled._

_As usual, Angela made due diligence to not laugh or turn down the bright-eyed kid, but rather gave her a smirk and returned “yea sure, maybe someday!”  Dr. Ziegler knew well enough that it was unwise to have children discouraged by their heroes, and seeing the kid go absolutely red in the face at her answer made her chuckle a bit._

_Fareeha Amari was certainly sweet, and very, very sure of herself for only being twelve at the time.  Angela certainly could see a lot of her mother in her within her blossoming confidence._

_“Oh… okay! I need to… uh….”_

_Fareeha’s stuttering was cut short by Ana Amari, who stepped suddenly into the room with a cheery smile plastered on her face._

_“There’s my little eagle!” She cheered, swooping up Fareeha as they both giggled in each other’s presence.  Ana ushered her daughter into the hallway before turning back to Angela._

_“Angela, thank you so much for watching my darling Fareeha while I was meeting with Jack, I hope she wasn’t much of a distraction,” she said with a gleam in her eye._

_“Oh no, not at all.  On the contrary she was quite entertaining.  She asked me to be her girlfriend!”  Angela chuckled._

_“That’s my Fareeha,” Ana giggled.  “So confident, yet so naïve.  I am glad you had a good time.”_

_Angela nodded and said her farewells.  Her paperwork would take up the majority of her evening, but at least she had something small to chuckle about._

_\--_

Angela Ziegler scanned the shortlist of patients she would need to see within the next day, keeping diligence to match up names with times. 

The reformation of Overwatch would call for a mandatory checkup for every agent upon arrival at Gibraltar, and a new shipment of recruits would be landing within the next hour.  She would have no time to meet and greet; she was needed in her office. 

Genji Shimada came first; she wondered how his travels had changed him over the years, and if he needed any repairs to his armor.  He was followed by another familiar name, Lena Oxton, the spry young time traveler from London.  A few unfamiliar names dotted the list here and there, ranging from an infamous Australian bomber to a gamer from Korea. 

After making her marks, her eyes fell to the final name on her list:  Fareeha Amari, 17:15. 

She couldn’t help but gasp at the name.  It had been years since she’d seen the girl – no, woman, and she had no idea what to expect. 

The last they’d come face to face had been around sixteen years ago, before Fareeha was sent off to boarding school back in Egypt. She’d still had the same silly crush, but was a bit shyer about it than she had been at the age of twelve. 

She’d only seen once photo since then, a blurry shot on Ana Amari’s desk of her daughter in full combat armor. 

Angela honestly had zero clue what to expect.

Time seemed to move far too quickly as the day advanced and patients moved in and out of the office.  Angela could feel her heartbeat grow steadily faster as the hands on her analog clock approached 17:00.

She took a deep breath a few moments before Fareeha was scheduled to come in, calming her nerves.

_It’s only a patient, it’s only a patient._

No number of calming techniques were going to work, as the knock at her door came far sooner than she expected.

Angela cautiously approached, allowing a second set of knocks to sound as she placed her hand on the handle.

“Doctor Ziegler?  It’s Fareeha Amari, I’m here for a checkup?”

_Fuck, her voice changed so much. It’s so… smooth._

She shook herself from her thoughts and answered, “Just a second!”

“You can do this Angela,” she whispered to herself as she pulled the door handle.

Dr. Ziegler did not expect what was waiting for her on the other side.

Before her was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen in her entire life.  Fareeha’s eyes were dark and focused and so, so captivating as they scanned the good doctor up and down.  She noticed the eye of Horus tattoo almost immediately on her right eye, exactly identical to the one her mother bore on her left.  Her hair was sleek, soft and just… perfect, in every way it could be. 

Angela couldn’t even begin to describe her strong features, or the way she confidently held her body as if she’d been nominated for some high honor. 

Her muscles were a whole other matter entirely.  Her legs and thighs looked almost godly, causing Angela to spend too long staring in silence at what lay below the soldier’s waist. Angela could tell Fareeha was toned beneath the white Helix hoodie, and that every inch was covered in strong, hardened muscle. 

She was so fucked.

She felt her face visibly redden as she realized she’d been staring in silence for around three seconds. 

“Uhm… Doctor Ziegler?”  Fareeha asked, a cocky smirk coming to her beautiful face.  “You in there?”

“Uh! Uhm, yes! Come… come in!”  She’d completely tripped over her words as she ushered Fareeha inside, now very aware of how much her complexion had reddened.

She guided Fareeha to a table as she clumsily scattered supplies about, looking desperately for a pen.  She just needed this checkup to be over.

“Oh… okay! I need to… uh….”

“Get my blood pressure?” Fareeha said with a chuckle. 

The soldier removed her hoodie, and Angela felt herself begin to visibly steam.

Her observation that Fareeha had been chiseled was absolutely correct.  The soldier was covered in muscle, sporting an impressive six pack and biceps that could probably smash a car.  Her skin looked so, so soft, which was confirmed the second Angela placed a very hot hand on Fareeha’s cool upper arm.

“Doctor Ziegler, you forgot your instruments!” She giggled as Angela turned away in frustration.

She returned seconds later with a sphygmomanometer in hand and tentatively touched the woman’s dark skin, wrapping the device around her hardened bicep. 

“So you… you work… you…”

“Work out a lot?  Yes, I do.  It’s a duty as a soldier, wouldn’t you think?” Fareeha said.

“I… I suppose it would be! You seem… you seem good at it! I mean, like, you… obviously work out!”

Fareeha chuckled a bit and leaned back as the device was removed.  “You flatter me, doctor.”

The rest of the appointment continued in the same manner, with the soldier’s strong confidence and suave saving the team doctor from sure disaster.

Angela didn’t manage to make it through the appointment without tripping over her words or messing up what she wanted to say without Fareeha filling in the blanks; she wasn’t even sure she’d managed to get out a complete sentence to the other woman in the nearly fifteen minutes they had spent together. 

The end of the meeting came far too soon, as Fareeha Amari was soon ushered out the door by a flustered Angela Ziegler, who felt just about ready to explode.

The soldier was partially out the door when she turned on her heel to face the doctor, her confidence radiating like glowing sunlight. 

Angela nearly smacked right into her, which wouldn’t have been a terrible fate considering all things, and quickly regained her best composure.  Fareeha’s smile nearly killed the doctor as she paused in her step, frozen by the soldier’s mere presence.  She wasn’t getting out of this that easily.

“It was lovely seeing you again, Angela.  You know, there’s a reunion party in the lounge tonight, I hope I see you there!”  She smiled and walked out the door, leaving Angela in a state of complete ruin.  The burning sensation in her cheeks felt permanent, as if she had been given a sunburn.

What had she done to deserve this?

\--

The party that night reminded Angela a lot of the ones she’d attended in the old days of Overwatch.  Reinhardt sat in the same spot, regaling the young soldiers with stories of old while Lena drank and sang songs with anyone who would listen. 

The new recruits seemed to be fitting in just fine as Angela scanned the room, looking for any sign of Fareeha Amari. 

She took a sip of her wine, hoping to god she didn’t spill it all over the couch the second the other woman entered the room.  She’d be lucky to even make it out without embarrassing herself. 

Fareeha walked into the room a bit later, drawing the attention of the gathered crowd for but a second.  Her beauty and strength was apparent to everyone, and she carried herself like nothing could ever hold her down.  The chatter and chaos resumed as she made her way through the group, exchanging a few ‘hellos’ along her way.

A smile came to the soldier’s face as she spotted Angela alone on the couch.  She approached almost gracefully through the storm of the party, as if nothing else in the room possibly mattered more than this moment. 

Before Angela could stutter something stupid, Fareeha was by her side on the couch.

“Some party, huh?”  She giggled, scanning the room, snuggling into the seat.

“Yes… uh… they sure know how to throw… party!” Angela stammered, sloshing some wine on the white couch just as she’d predicted.

“Yes, the sure do know how to throw party,” Fareeha replied, taking a sip of her beer.  “I’m not surprised, mom always told me these were the best.”

Angela nodded furiously before averting her eyes, focusing instead on her shoes.  Nobody could save her now; she was in this alone.

Fareeha took a deep breath and turned to face Angela, her deep brown eyes beaming in the dim light of the room.

“Want to step outside?  It’s a bit crowded in here, don’t you think?”

Fareeha got up and offered her hand to Angela, who cautiously took it after a second of contemplation.  They walked wordlessly out of the room and toward the large balcony overlooking the sea. 

The glow of the Mediterranean under the setting sun sent an array of color flooding through the watchpoint, lighting up the base with streaks of red and orange.  The way the straits looked was almost mesmerizing, as if it had been drawn into some travel guide. The view almost calmed Angela’s panic before she felt a jacket wrap around her shoulder and a strong presence at her side.

“You know, when I was a kid, this was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  I’d loved the way it looked, it was exactly like a painting of some sort.”  Fareeha leaned against the railing, a slight breeze catching in her dark hair. 

“What… what was your first?” Angela stammered, slightly expecting the answer.

“You.”

Angela felt her face grow bright red in the dying sunlight.

“I… you… me?”  She couldn’t speak; she couldn’t think.  She caught Fareeha’s eye as a smile came to her face.  The soldier started laughing as Angela sat in utter confusion. 

“Yes, you.”  There was that confidence, radiating like the golden rays of sunlight from the sea.  “Still you.”

Angela did everything in her power to calm herself, to keep herself from combusting under the sudden heat.  Fareeha was so, so warm and so, so comfortable.  She felt a burning want come from her stomach, like nothing she’d ever felt before.  Was this even real?  Was this a dream?  Had she not woken up?

“Fareeha, I… I…” she stammered, unable to fully concentrate any single thought.

“Hey, just be yourself, alight?  I’ll stop if you want me to, or if this is too far,” she said with assurance, placing a comforting hand on Angela’s shoulder.

“No! I mean… I don’t want you to ever stop.”

Angela cautiously wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s, feeling her strength beneath her grip.

“I’m sorry, I’ve… I’ve been a mess.” 

“No need to apologize!” Fareeha said, leaning closer.  “I thought it was pretty cute, honestly.”

Angela blushed for a second.  “I was just nervous to see you again, I didn’t expect to feel so…”

“And I didn’t expect to either,” Fareeha said, turning to face the doctor and running a hand through her blonde hair.  “Yet here I am, with the same silly crush.”

“And here I am, a complete and total wreck.”

“Hey now,” Fareeha said, “You’re definitely not a mess.”  Angela felt a hand cup her cheek, and the soft rhythm of a thumb rub back and forth across her skin.  “I guess I was right, I think I’m pretty strong and cool.”

Angela burst out laughing, breaking the remaining nerves built up in her body.  “You mean that time you asked me to be your girlfriend?”

Fareeha nodded and chuckled.  “That’s the one! I can’t believe that actually happened, I thought it was a silly dream or something!”

“Oh no, it was very real,” Angela chuckled.

“I guess you can’t fault me that much, you’re an adult and you acted the same way,” Fareeha giggled.

“Hush now,” Angela said, bopping Fareeha on the nose.  “You can’t fault me for getting flustered, just look at you!”

“Oh?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re just… so… so…”  Angela took a deep breath, allowing her thoughts to concentrate.  “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”  She’d said something so corny, yet Fareeha’s face lit up with a blush.  “You’re so confident and you can make me laugh and honestly, you can definitely open jars for me.”

Fareeha snorted, giving Angela an eye roll.  “I suppose that’s a plus.”

“It’s a necessity.”

“And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.  You’re so intelligent and funny and… I can’t keep my eyes off of you,” the soldier said, growing close to the doctor, her eyes hazed and dreamy. 

Angela reached a hand up and brushed the side of Fareeha’s cheek, feeling the grooves of her bones and the smoothness of her skin before she leaned in.

Fareeha’s mouth was warmer than Angela expected, and the warm feeling of the soldier’s lips against her own was greater than she could have ever anticipated.

Their lips met but for only a second before the watchpoint door flew open.  Lena Oxton zoomed into the yard, panting frantically.

“You guys! You gotta take a look at this, Junkrat’s gunna blow himself to…” 

Lena’s eyes widened as a smile creeped to her face.  “You two! Oh my god, holy shit.  This is unreal, wait till I tell Reinhardt!” She screamed, blinking back through the door.

“Well, I guess we have some explaining to do,” Fareeha chuckled. 

“I guess so,” Angela said with a giggle.  “It was worth it.” 

They held hands and headed back to the party, leaving the sunset behind them.

“You know,” Fareeha said, clutching Angela’s hand, “you’re more than welcome to spend a little more time after the party at my room.”

“I… I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me at slow-mo-gal.tumblr.com, feel free to ask me about my fics, Overwatch, my pairings, or just whatever!
> 
> I'm also slowmogal on xbox live, if you're interested in playing with me sometime! I'm in comp hell and I'd love more friends to play with!


End file.
